


Том после фермы

by nokot



Category: Tom at the Farm, Tom à la ferme, Том на ферме
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможное продолжение истории, показанной в фильме Ксавье Долана "Том на ферме".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Том после фермы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор фика знаком с пьесой, на основе которой написан сценарий фильма, но отталкивается исключительно от экранной версии.
> 
> Если вы хотите прочесть пьесу "Том на ферме" на русском в переводе автора этого фика, обращайтесь в личку.

Этот ключ сводил его с ума. 

Обычный ключ, без брелока. Ключ, который до сих пор почти никогда не извлекался из замка зажигания — кому взбредет угонять машину в деревенской глуши? Поставив джип на стоянку в том месте, где обычно стоял его "вольво", Том выдернул ключ и, не задумываясь, прицепил его к связке своих ключей. Один ушел, другой пришел, все по-честному. Франсис сам виноват, не нужно ему было разбирать его машину. Око за око, колесо за колесо, ключ за ключ... Брат за брата?

Всякий раз, сжимая ключи в руке, Том ожидал, что маленький кусочек металла, чужеродный, краденый, обожжет его ладонь до кровавых пузырей — и каждый раз изумлялся, обнаружив на коже только вмятинки от вдавленных зубчиков. Это неправильно, думал он. Что-то поломалось в нормальном порядке вещей. 

На работе он что-то солгал — и тут же забыл, что именно он сочинил. Дело закончилось тем, что он написал заявление на отпуск задним числом. В первый же день он столкнулся с Сарой в коридоре — он шел к копировальному аппарату, она — навстречу, с толстой пачкой бумаги. Увидев его, она сделала круглые глаза, потом покачала головой и прошла дальше, даже не поздоровавшись. Он тоже не стал с ней здороваться — ни тогда, ни после. Она стала делать вид, что они незнакомы. Остальные делали вид, что им неинтересно, что произошло. Либо им на самом деле было все равно.

Время от времени Том доставал из кармана ключи, клал тот единственный на ладонь, в то время как остальные свешивались между его пальцев, неприятно позвякивая. Каждый день Том порывался снять его с брелочного кольца и либо выбросить его, либо запечатать в конверт и отослать по знакомому адресу, указав место, где припаркован джип, либо заплатить кому-нибудь, чтобы у него забрали этот ключ и этот джип и вернули их хозяину. 

Каждый вечер он подолгу пялился на свой телефон, то ли собираясь позвонить и все объяснить, то ли дождаться звонка и хотя бы попытаться все объяснить. Он не звонил, и ему тоже никто не звонил.

На очередном рабочем совещании, на котором половина креативного отдела мозговым штурмом придумывала слоган для новой рекламной компании какого-то парфюма, он писал столбиком на клочке бумаги — или это была салфетка? — синонимы для слова "идиоты": дураки, кретины, малоумные, дуралеи... безумцы... "Одеколон — для свадеб, а не для похорон". Когда все замолчали и посмотрели на него, Том понял, что произнес это вслух. Он криво усмехнулся, смял исписанную бумажку — и все-таки это была салфетка — и, бросив ее в корзину для мусора, молча вышел из комнаты.

Подходя к дому, он заметил возле своего подъезда тень — свет от лампы над входной дверью падал на стоящего на дорожке человека так, что делал его лицо и одежду практически неразличимыми. Том испугался. Затем испытал огромное облегчение и шагнул вперед, навстречу тени. Мужчина косо посмотрел на него, отшвырнул непогашенный окурок и пошел куда-то по своим делам. Том никогда его раньше не видел.

Через неделю он начал проверять почтовый ящик — утром, уходя на работу, и вечером, возвращаясь домой. В субботу и воскресенье он спускался к ящику трижды, хотя и знал, что почтальон приходит только один раз, до обеда. Том ждал повестки. Он прочел все, что касалось возможного наказания за угон автомобиля. Возможно, будет очная ставка. А в суде обычно присутствует как ответчик, так и истец. Повесток не было, как не было звонков и визитов. Он мог бы пойти в полицию и признаться, но это означало, что он должен наконец принять какое-то решение, а ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы кто-то принял это решение за него, поставил его перед фактом, перед единственным возможным выбором. Он устал от поиска решений, от одной мысли о необходимости выбирать у него начинала болеть голова. 

Теперь голова болела постоянно, круглые сутки. Его тошнило, и пульс почти все время был таким, будто он только что поднялся по лестнице бегом на пятый этаж. Когда у него начало крутить живот, как в ночь перед похоронами, Том решил, что это похоже на наркотическую ломку. Значит, еще немного, и он начнет выздоравливать. Проснувшись утром, вспотевший и измученный сном, где он снова пробирался через кукурузное поле, пытаясь найти выход к ферме, он решил, что это не ломка — это новый виток непонятной болезни, когда неизлечимая опухоль пожирает его прежнего, разрастаясь и заменяя здоровые клетки больными. 

За два часа до окончания рабочего дня его коллега спросил, чем он занят, и Том с удивлением обнаружил, что в его браузере открыты несколько вкладок с информацией о доильных аппаратах. Вечером он снял с брелочного кольца ключ от джипа и положил его в ящик комода, где уже лежали часы, галстук и тетради с записями и рисунками Гийома.

Через неделю он достал ключ и поехал на ту заправку. Он припарковал джип на обочине и сидел там час или два, дожидаясь, когда парень с изуродованным лицом выйдет из дверей автомойки. Ему нужно было еще раз убедиться, что тот существует. Когда он наконец появился в воротах гаража, Том повернул ключ зажигания и развернул джип в сторону города.

В среду он не пошел на работу. 

Подъезжая к ферме, он молился неизвестно кому, чтобы дома оказалась только Агата. Он отдаст ей ключ, попросит прощения — и она простит, ведь они же семья. 

Во дворе перед домом стоял его "вольво", тяжело осев на задние колеса — заднего сидения не было, на его месте стояли молочные бидоны. Пассажирская дверь была сильно помята, будто по ней долго колотили чем-то тяжелым. Или пинали что есть мочи. 

Как только он заглушил двигатель, на пороге дома появился Франсис. Том сидел в машине, вцепившись в руль обеими руками, и смотрел на Франсиса. Франсис смотрел на него. Это длилось бесконечно долго, пока Франсис наконец не сел на стоящую на крыльце скамейку и не закурил — по-прежнему не сводя глаз с джипа. 

Том знал, что стоит ему выйти из машины и приблизиться к крыльцу — и Франсис его ударит. Не раздумывая и не размахиваясь, но со всей силы. В челюсть или, возможно, в живот — чтобы он не смог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. 

Франсис сделал еще одну затяжку.

Том надавил на ручку и открыл дверцу.


End file.
